User talk:FloatingZygarde
Welcome to the wiki Right now we don't have automated welcome messages yet (that I'd know of). Feel free to try to expand the wiki in any way you can. GMRE (talk) 19:19, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Just Cause Unity You should create a main article for it. Then you can also have a category with that name and your project will all be conveniently tied together. GMRE (talk) 11:31, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Alejandro Armonia I don't know if you noticed, but to me... It seems like "Date of Death" is duplicated However, when viewed in source code, it appears fine Have you seen this? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:47, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :Yep. Its really annoying. FloatingZygarde FloatingZygarde (talk) 23:13, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :It seems to be an error, as the source says place of death instead of date. FloatingZygarde 01:57, January 16, 2017 (UTC) ::I fixed the infobox template. GMRE (talk) 22:46, January 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks. Just added the information into that field. FloatingZygarde (talk) 23:13, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Missing link in your signature It looks pretty impolite to leave out the link. FloatingZygarde At least the talk page link works. If you want a colored link, you have to copy what Anonymous230385 has done. GMRE (talk) 23:24, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Ok FloatingZygarde (talk) 23:25, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Doesnt seem to be working, i'll just leave it light blue but a bit bigger FloatingZygarde (talk) 23:28, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :You must be doing it wrong then. He didn't make the whole link red. Only part of the code: [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] So maybe: [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']]? GMRE (talk) 23:50, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :Lets see [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']] 23:54, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :Done [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 23:57, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Right column I suppose it could be done as a template, like on the JC wiki where the mainpage is made up of like 10 unique templates, or we could ask User:Kronostradamus to take a look at it. GMRE (talk) 13:51, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :Fixed it by copying more code from the JC wiki. The trick is that the page is made up of two columns. GMRE (talk) 13:57, February 24, 2017 (UTC) So I noticed you have some really weird pictures and videos... Question about them. GMRE (talk) 22:44, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :What do you mean by "Question about them"? [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 22:58, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::When you edited the page, your edit summary (as seen on the ), was "don't ask". So now I'm here to ask about them. GMRE (talk) 11:03, February 25, 2017 (UTC) ::[[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 17:02, March 15, 2017 (UTC) I saw what you did there (I mean the trick to getting music on your userpage.) I did the same. GMRE (talk) 00:15, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Signatures I am still quite confuzled with how to change my signature. I just want to change it to this orange: #DF7401 Pure Competizione (talk) 01:43, April 30, 2017 (UTC) A girl gamer? :3 So judging by your Avatar you're a girl?) Nice to meet you! Not many girls these days are inerested in not only gaming, but actually making stuff for the community (like Fanfics etc). Especially here in post-Soviet states where I live. Anyway nice to see a girl among our ranks - good day to you) Ironclaws (talk) 15:25, May 3, 2017 (UTC) I'm a dude, and thats not a girl lol [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 15:53, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Well... That was awkward xD Sorry. Ironclaws (talk) 16:23, May 3, 2017 (UTC) :LOL. I was just about to point out how there white area under the username at the top of the userpage says what gender someone claims to be. GMRE (talk) 17:26, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Loads of pics "for no reason"? XD Well you certainly do ''like anime girls considering how much of that stuff is on your front page x) Personally I don't like that much (except Hellsing and Ghost in the Shell series), but in this case it's kinda cute. Actually, I've never thought that Japanese culture is so popular in Western states. Fascinating! : D Ironclaws (talk) 14:44, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Yes, I do ''love ''anime girls. In the west, you either love or hate anime. I never knew that it was unpopular in eastern europe. I do personally recommend "Cowboy Bebop" judging by your taste(watch it on KissAnime or netflix with One Window installed on chrome). The source for the images is"Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai ", which is a show you probably won't enjoy but I loved it.[[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 15:39, May 9, 2017 (UTC) >In the west, you either love or hate anime - That's sounds kinda... Idealistic (-ish?). I mean it's just a form of animated art. And it's very various. I've never seen people who for example don't like Tarantino movies and then go and be like "I HATE CINEMA!!!" just because ''Tarantino ''movies ain't for their taste. Same with anime. Lots of it either childish for me, or too "over the top", or simply unpleasant. But there are works with geat political, psychological and/or social ideas, like the said Ghost in the Shell. Overall I like "realistic" animes. > I never knew that it was unpopular in eastern europe - it's not "unpopular" but you'd rarely see people fascinated by it outside of imageboards (where no sane man exists at least in Russian domains). Most people either like "mundane" Russian made TV-series or American Sci-Fi live action, like Stargate, Star Trek and superhero stuff. >I do personally recommend "Cowboy Bebop" judging by your taste - I've seen the Cowboy Bebop: The movie. It's quite interesting, but no so much to be considered my "favorite" of the Genre. Also what I ''do ''like in animes (especially 90's and 2000's) is that it has great soundtrack. Like this one Ironclaws (talk) 15:51, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Like seriously, people will refuse to watch anime no matter what. Some people see it as the cool thing to hate. The series is a lot better than the movie for Cowbiy Bebop. People are seemingly massively fascinated with it in the US, but in western Europe, it seems that you will occasionly only find casual viewers, so it's quite hard for me. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 16:42, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Dedicating a JC:PI car in your honor ;) Shall be a FXXK named the Zygarde. c: CorvetteACR (talk) 16:58, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Thanks![[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 19:51, May 15, 2017 (UTC) I can also add in a Silvia S14 called the Rikka, if youd like. �� Ooh Zygarde sounds great for an exotic car! Pure Competizione (talk) 04:00, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Oooh the S14 sounds nice, and yeah, it does sound like an exotic car [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 17:20, May 16, 2017 (UTC) The AE86 Now I need to find a full shot and make it the Niseco Rikka Classic c: Do you want a full image? I have it. I made the livery myself. (Also remember 4 tildes at the end of messages for signature, it's a politeness thing.) [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 21:17, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Niseco Rikka Classic c: --Commander Keryev (talk) 20:03, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Forzathon Would you like to complete this week's Forzathon to win the train horn and Porsche Macan Turbo? Pure Competizione (talk) 09:06, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Sure, but what time in GMT+1 [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 18:25, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Well I guess we're both online now... Pure Competizione (talk) 22:15, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Invite me to a session. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 22:21, June 2, 2017 (UTC) I am playing now Pure Competizione also, use Xbox chat (talk) 23:11, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Do you know how to use Xbox Chat? Pure Competizione (talk) 10:21, June 4, 2017 (UTC) For the sanctity of happiness. Doing this before I write a blog post about it, well, Joss Krieger is now in the hospital due to lung cancer. I know he wasn't necessarily nice, and you've never met him, but Joss is a good person. Can you please dedicate something to him in JCU? Xeno (talk) 15:39, June 2, 2017 (UTC) and Commander Keryev How about I make a Porsche 911 called the Furterwurst J11 Krieger, will get on to it once I get home [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 16:46, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Yes that would work --Xeno (talk) 20:34, June 2, 2017 (UTC) "Shimizu Futanari" it depresses me when someone directly or indirectly refferences chicks with dicks. i don't understand why people enjoy futa. I don't. It's a joke [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 20:57, June 2, 2017 (UTC) I personally don't see anything wrong with futa (i tnaw ot rethguals meht lla) The word and it's meaning fucks him up for numerous reasons I really don't want to list. At least there is no mention of traps (No, I don't like traps)[[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 21:32, June 2, 2017 (UTC) >"Futanari" - WHAT?!-! Really? How did I missed ''that ''referense?.. Anyway I don't really think those kind of "referenses" belong here. That's just too much xD I mean, you guys try to restrict swearing on this resource - but bring up 'Shemale 'referenses? XD Kinda not right Ironclaws (talk) 15:23, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Eh, Just Cause needed more lewd jokes lol. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 15:44, June 3, 2017 (UTC) I think pink dildos as a wepon, sexuality jokes and overall stuff like that is more Saints Row thing. Ironclaws (talk) 16:18, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Well, after reading these replies, I have to slaughter one of you. Main reason I think futa is kerfuckled in the asshole is because, well, where do I start? The idea of chicks with dicks doesn't appeal to me by, say, the second sentence. I don't understand how people enjoy this jacked-assed bullshiet. The people that create it should have very bad things happen to them, in my mind. And they are doing it to EVERYTHING. Mass Effect, MLP(the art of boschitt at it's best), hell, I even saw some fucked up bitch making FNAF futa. Just shove a shotgun up my ass and pull the trigger while you're at it. And, in regard to Ironclaws, I do agree with you. What (pretty much) originates in GTA and Saints Row, should stay there. --Commander Keryev (talk) 14:48, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Lol i'll rename the vehicle then, and I DO NOT LIKE FUTA.Also why the f**k is there porn of FNAF and MLP? [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 14:57, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Done [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 15:01, June 4, 2017 (UTC) B(ecause society is fucked in the head) Ask the fucked up people on Twitter or whatever the fuck they use. A good place to start: BlackjrXIII and T-Soni. I want to shove their computers straight up their asses. --Commander Keryev (talk) 15:06, June 4, 2017 (UTC) D For You Mika "過剰殺戮" Zygarde You're welcome. Some editing 2024 Telvani image is a bit badly edited (the hair for instance). If you don't mind I can make it somewhat better. Also, yes you are right, animesque characters like Sheele don't exactly fit JCX atmosphere. Not everyone, though. For example that or this will fit perfectly due it's more "serious" (albeit sexualized I admit - but that's normal for JCX) look, but, say, overly-bright characters with child-like proportions and clothes that would look like a masquarade suit in Real Life don't. Hope you see what I'm talking about) Ironclaws (talk) 15:34, June 9, 2017 (UTC) The hair was an issue. Fix it please. About Sheele, she took the clothes from the dead body of Albrecht and wanted a hat to complete the military look, maybe she looked more serious 4 years ago? [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 15:42, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Also would this guy fit a bit better, as some behind the scenes guy. I am willing to change his hair colour [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 15:46, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Yup, ''this guy fis completely :) Ironclaws (talk) 15:51, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Do you want to add his JCX description to the bottom of Commander R. Keryev then? [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 16:00, June 9, 2017 (UTC) http://just-cause-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/Telvani_Zygarde?file=TV_ZYGRD_JCU.png Done I;ll make that tomorrow Ironclaws (talk) 16:56, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Categories Which category do you prefer? "Just Cause Unity: Cold Blood", or "Just Cause: Cold Blood"? I will eliminate one. GMRE (talk) 19:16, June 9, 2017 (UTC)